When an LED tube is used to replace a fluorescent lamp tube, there are problems regarding the removal of the original ballast and jumper wire. Specifically, if the fluorescent lamp tube can be replaced with an LED tube that matches the electronic ballast, then it will greatly raise consumer acceptance because the electronic ballast is quite expensive. Thus, how to design an LED tube adapted for use with existing/commercially available electronic ballasts is worthy of further research and improvement.
Keeping the drawbacks of the prior art in mind, and through the use of robust and persistent experiments and research, the applicant has finally conceived of an LED tube adapted for use with an electronic ballast.